


Marvelous Pleasure

by Axelex12



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Kissing, Large Cock, Maledom, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Philip Lawson/Mar-Vell and Carol Danvers are celebrating their 5th wedding anniversary, with an absolutely massive surprise!Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes AU
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Mar-Vell
Kudos: 2





	Marvelous Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Philip Lawson! Mar-Vell × Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel

The sound of shifting bed sheets and smacking lips filled the room as the light of dawn greeted the lovers through their windows.

The taller of the two, a Kree man of immense height and equally intimidating musculature sighed fondly as he encircled her arms around his beloved, feeling how the blonde's flesh yielded under his fingers.

Said blonde was fairly muscular in her own respect and well taller than average, but compared to the Kree that was her husband, few could hope to compare, as she was happy to reaffirm as she ran her fingers through those stunning emerald locks near the scalp.

Thankfully, their enhanced physiologies made extended sessions of intimacy both possible and easy to accomplish, as they only had to stop after a solid five minutes of heavy making out.

"Mhhh, Good morning, Mrs. Danvers."

"Good morning to you, Mr. Vell"

Philip Lawson or Pluskommander Mar-Vell, known to the world as Captain Marvel, was one of the world's foremost respected authorities on Kree - Earth relationship.

And, when the situation would arise, she would still lend a helping hand in heroic matters as well. After all, sometimes she needed to blow off a little steam.

His beloved wife, Carol Danvers, Ms. Marvel, former Captain of the US Air Force, had been fully welcomed as the direct liaison with SHIELD to the US Defense Department, allowing the two to function somewhat autonomously.

She took orders from Nick Fury when required, but Fury allowed her to keep to herself most of the time. After all, you don't call in your heavy hitter unless you need her, and Ms. Marvel was certainly able to deliver more than his fair share of heavy hits.

In short, the two had it pretty good. They certainly didn't slack off however. Whatever privileges they were afforded, they made sure to put their best into their jobs, setting the absolute best example wherever and however they could.

At the moment however, all that mattered was that they had the entire week off, they were all alone at their home, and they were both as bereft of clothes as they were of worries.

So it was no surprise to her when, as she knew would happen, Carol suddenly blushed when she felt something jab against her leg.

"Darling?"

"Mhm?" was Mar-Vell's only answer as she looked in his wife's beautiful blue eyes.

Carol stared back at those glowing gazers, "W-what on earth is that?" she said flicking her eyes down before re-establishing the eye contact.

"Well, why not take a look and find out, my marvelous Carol?" the Kree Pluskommander said with a smirk.

Carol lifted up the sheet and looked down, and saw exactly what she thought she would, an almost inhumanly large penis, save for the head, a darker color. Thick, pulsing veins throbbed all along it, the entire shaft visibly bobbing with each beat of his wife's mighty heart.

"Good god, it's... it's..." "Sensational? Incredible? Amazing?"

Carol looked confused, to which Philip replied "Sorry sweetie, had a moment"

Carol shook her head and then kissed her husband. "OK, but even so, how in the name of Binary am I supposed to fit that thing inside of me? It looks like it'll rip me in half... no offense honey, I know you'd never do that."

Mar-Vell smiled and petted his wife's hair, "Well, you remember a few weeks back when you got a bit too drunk and we got... a little freaky?"

Carol blushed intensely, "I had to float half a centimeter off the ground so I could make it look like I was walking properly, I don't think I ever had a night that rough before."

"Well, I figured out why, it's because we used a much... bigger toy than we ever had before. About a foot and a half long." She said with a grin, making Carol's eyebrow's shoot towards the roof, "And it fit completely inside you too, I saw the stains on it, you did in fact take the whole thing in."

"H-How?!"

"If I had to guess, the fact that you are basically half Kree may have something to do with it."

"It's not quite as big as that toy, but definitely far bigger than anything a regular human could ever have, probably bigger than that of most superhumans too. And judging from how you were begging me to give you as much of that giant toy as possible, I wouldn't doubt you'll be able to handle her just fine."

"W-well, um, this is one hell of an anniversary present."

"One that I'm happy to bring out whenever you want, after all, it feels amazing" the giant woman said with a moan as she lolled her head back, moaning as she nonchalantly masturbated his cock in front of her husband of five years.

"OK, OK, take it easy, honey" Carol said as she gently removed her husband's hand from the shaft "This is my gift, after all. Shouldn't I get to enjoy it?"

"By all means darling, she's all yours, as am I."

Carol decided to give the behemoth from between her wife's legs a slow start. They had all day after all, what was the rush?

She started by first kissing the tremendous tip with a series of butterfly light pecks, eliciting several sighs of delight from her husband.

Philip, thankful that they had sheets made of unstable molecules, clenched them tightly in his fists, his immense strength only held back by his formidable willpower as his wife set to task with lavishing attention on his shaft, as for the first time, Carol took the tip into her mouth.

Philip moaned as Carol used her hands to stimulate the base of the shaft, as well as whatever else was not currently occupying her mouth. From her rough estimations, thirteen inches in length and two solid inches thick, by far larger than most humans could ever hope to achieve, superpowers or no.

It was after about half way down the thing that she found herself unable to go any further. Kree physiology and DNA or not, she did still have some limits it seemed, and he looked apologetically at his wife, who stroked his cheek with the back of her hand softly.

Carol then got an idea, slowly pulling her head off of the throbbing shaft, letting it come out of her mouth with a satisfying pop!

"Hold still, sweetie."

She let her tongue extend out of her mouth as she drew once more towards the shaft, but this time, before she engulfed it in her mouth, Mar-Vell was surprised when he felt Carol's firm but soft breasts wrap around his turgid flesh, taking him completely by surprise.

Captain Marvel felt as good as his superlative as Carol thrashed her head back and forth, his wife sliding her breasts along the length of his enormous dick, being licked by the hot tongue of his wife on the way up and down.

Every other minute or two, Carol would moan, making her tongue vibrate along the shaft, making Mar-Vell cry out, eventually he began to swear profusely as Carol kept it up. "Oh my god you blonde bitch, yes! Oh fuck I'm gonna cum so fucking hard! I'll cover your sexy face and tits until you look like a marble statue you buxom bombshell!"

And true to her word, Mar-Vell came shortly thereafter, his enhanced body producing a copious amount despite the lack of any balls, but neither she or Carol cared, for Carol was lapping up as much as she could, and still being absolutely covered in the thick, rich, absolutely musky cum that only Philip could make. Instantly, Carol knew she was addicted to the taste, and she was perfectly ok with that.

Carol panted and wiped as much as she could from her eyes, and noticed that her wife was no longer lying on her back, but up on her knees, her still hard girl cock throbbing against the bed.

"Philip? Are you ok, honey?"

Philip Lawson's next action makes a shiver run down Carol's spine.

He grabbed Carol, pressed her back into the bed, spread the former pilot's legs wide and proceeded to slowly, with more care than was generally thought possible for a Kree, eased himself into Carol's already dripping pussy.

Carol, already on a high from before, didn't feel any pain as her husband worked herself in slowly, both of them kissing deeply as every last inch was worked in a bit at a time until both of them were fully against the other, Carol locking her legs around her lover, enhancing her strength with her powers.

Carol also made doubly sure to loop her arms around Lawson's back, making sure to caress those muscles as a sign of her willingness to continue.

And continue Mar-Vell did, slowly thrusting herself into her wife, making sure to be as gentle as possible. After all, they may have both been super strong, but there were limits.

Carol rubbed at her husband's back and broke the kis.

With that encouragement, the Kree let loose, pounding away inside of his wife with all she could muster. Had their home and bed not been specifically built with them in mind, they would have shaken the whole thing apart.

Their inherent stamina and endurance were well known, but this was something else. through three solid orgasms, each of which were able to remain mutual due to Philip slowing down and speeding up his thrusting to sync up with Carol, the two kept going, never once pulling out or needing respite. Despite that however, even they eventually succumbed to fatigue as their fourth and final mutual orgasm tore through them like a supernova through a solar system, Carol's eyes glowing bright white as she involuntarily let out a wave of cosmic energy from her sheer pleasure.

Philip Lawson unloaded every last drop of hid load inside of Carol, so much so that it over flowed and splashed back out onto the bed beneath them, both of them muffling their blissful screams in an equally blissful kiss.

Philip Lawson and Carol collapsed on the bed, not utterly spent, just tired from their sharing of the anniversary gift.

Carol cupped Philip's cheeks in her hands and kissed her all over, "After a morning lovemaking like that, I think someone deserves some pampering. Let's take a little nap, and I'll make sure to repay you throughout the day, hm?"

"Well, if you insist" Philip Lawson said with a soft smile as she cradled her wife gently in her arms.

"I do. I love you Mar-Vell."

"And I love you Carol Danvers."

They shared one last, sweet kiss before they nodded off back to sleep, in each other's arms, not even covered by the sheets, yet uncaring as they slipped into a love induced slumber.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
